The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
The integration degree of a typical 2-dimensional or planar memory semiconductor device can be determined by an occupation area of a unit memory cell, and thus the integration degree may be affected by a technology of forming a fine pattern. However, it may be expensive to form a fine pattern, and therefore the integration degree of a 2-dimensional memory semiconductor device may somewhat increase but there may be limits to the increases in the level of integration.